Gan Guangli
Whatever else might have been said was silenced at a glance from Elder Su as she called down the last of the winners, Gan Guangli. It was the tall, broad shouldered and tanned blond boy who she had grown used to seeing in Cai Renxiang’s company. He marched down the stairs with military precision and stood ramrod straight hands clasped behind his back, beside the strange blind boy, not giving any of them a second glance. His gaze was fixed firmly on Cai Renxiang, who sat regally in the back row, her hands in her lap. Gan Guangli is a Mountain/Metal/Heaven cultivator that swore himself to Cai Renxiang. He is loud, but unfailingly polite to most of the people he interacts with. Style Gan's fighting style revolves around his main art which makes him grow in size over time. He has been shown to grow in response to anger, anticipation and battle, growing the quickest in battle. He uses a Domain Weapon which manifests as size changing golden hands similar to a Bodhisattva, which were interestingly initially thought to be part of an Art until Yrsillar confirmed it was a Domain Weapon. Interactions with him so far have also indicated his desire to lead cultivators into battle, which he demonstrated to some effect in the preliminaries against Ji Rong before Lu Feng appeared. It is uncertain if he has group support arts at this time, though it is generally assumed that he does. Story His father was a soldier that was crippled defending their town, and he was recruited by Cai Renxiang during her mother's bidecade tour of the province. During the year in the outer sect, he was in charge of training the enforcers and leading them in battles against the rebels, and expressed a desire to in the future have all of his soldiers be as well drilled as the Duchess's personal guard. He lost in the preliminary round of the Inner Sect promotional tournament fighting Ji Rong and Lu Feng. After his failure he was given the following order by Cai Renxiang: “...In the year following, it will be your duty to improve on the discipline in the Outer Sect. Recruit the talented in my name, and forge them into fighters worthy of the Cai, to show the province our might in the next year. In this, you will have your chance to regain your honor as my shield. Do you understand?” He has some talent at cultivation, as he had won Elder Su's prize multiple times in the early part of the year. Bound Spirits Gan Guangli had no bound spirits at the time of his defeat in the preliminary. Relationship with Ling Qi Gan's working relationship with Ling Qi is generally friendly and congenial. While not true friends, they are certainly amicable colleagues. Relationships with Family Gan's father is dead, having died in a manner which upset Gan and drove him to accept Cai Renxiang's offer. What other family he has is unknown. Relationships with Others Cai Renxiang is his liege, and Gan Guangli is entirely devoted to the young Heiress. Seeing her as a source of Justice, his loyalty to her is unshakable. Gan was Renxiang's first personal retainer, and served as her right hand during the year in the Outer Sect. Citation Category:Cultivator Category:Browse Category:Characters